


Healing Endless Scars

by ericsonclan



Series: Cherry Blossoms and Muted Voices [19]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Blood, F/F, Fear, Friendship, Gen, Healing, Injury Recovery, Orphanage, Orphans, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Violet wakes up and tries to figure out where she is and what happened.
Relationships: Louis & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: OC), Renata & Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Renata/Minerva (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Cherry Blossoms and Muted Voices [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863499
Kudos: 4





	Healing Endless Scars

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Nothing. Violet saw nothing. She felt her heart pounding in her ears as she looked from left to right but still all she saw was darkness. As her consciousness fully took over Violet felt the pain catch up to her. Her face felt like it was on fire. Its searing pain burned deeper than skin level. Like her very body burned. Every inch of her form screamed in pain. It was as if the very act of breathing sent a flurry of pain through her.

“Oh, you’re up!” a happy female voice appeared beside her. It wasn’t one that Violet recognized. Instinctively Violet shot up from the bed, reaching towards where she assumed her knife was. That’s when she remembered that her former superior had taken the knife from her. Still she tried to lunge towards the voice only for her entire body to fill with brutal pain. Violet winced, hissing loudly as her mind ached from all the places where the pain burned. 

“Hey, you need to take it easy,” the voice became softer. “It’s a miracle you were able to survive that.” Violet felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, gingerly guiding her to lie back down. 

“Don’t... touch,” Violet took a shaky gasp from the burning sensation in her face and the sharp, needle-like feeling plaguing her chest. “Me.” Violet’s voice faltered out, all of her focus on the throbbing pain. 

“Okay, I won’t,” the girl’s tone was gentle. “Oh! But I will need to touch your bandages. I came here to change them.” 

Violet remained silent. She wasn’t sure where she was or who she was with. The less information she gave the better. 

Carefully the person put their hands on the bandages and began to unravel them. Bit by bit Violet regained some sight of her surroundings. Yet it was different then before; everything was covered with a blurry edge. The right side of her sight also seemed off. It only seemed to show a specific amount before a dark line blocked off the rest. Violet tried to concentrate on the face in front of her. A girl with dark brown hair was hovering above Violet. Her hair was tied to the side in a messy bun with a flower. Violet’s sight focused and unfocused on the face, sometimes picking up on the smaller details before they disappeared from her vision. The girl’s tongue stuck ever so slightly out while she concentrated on placing the medicine on Violet’s face. Violet let out a short, pained hiss when the cold ointment touched her raw, red skin. 

“Just a little bit more,” the girl whispered as she turned to grab some new gauze. Violet took the chance to try and figure out her location. From the looks of it she seemed to be in a small room. The white wallpaper was covered with pieces of tape that still had some tiny pieces of paper on them. Besides the two beds, a few chairs and a side table, the room was empty. The girl gently lifted up Violet’s head as she wrapped the new bandages around her face, concealing her sight once more. Whoever she was, Violet was grateful for her help. The last thing that Violet could remember before passing out was the feeling of acid running down her face, burning deeply within her right eye. That and the blurry outline of Prisha while she struggled to reach Violet. She could still remember the raw fear in the samurai’s eyes. 

_Prisha!_

Violet tried to sit up once again only for the same thing to happen. She writhed in pain, feeling a few wounds reopening on her arms and chest. Blood slowly oozed out from the newly opened wounds.

The girl helped her lie back down. “Looks like I'll definitely have to change those bandages now,”

Violet was silent for a moment, wondering if she should divulge any information. It was a risk but she couldn’t stop thinking about Prisha. Was she alright? Or was Violet the only one to have made it out of that hellhole. Her worry continued to grow inside, bubbling and twisting in her gut until it became unbearable. She had to know if Prisha was alright. “There-” Violet felt the dryness of her throat block her words. With a rough cough she continued while the girl bandaged her abdomen. “Was there another injured person you found when you took me in?” Violet’s voice faltered near the end, her eyes burning from the threat of tears. 

The girl stopped her wrapping and placed a comforting hand on Violet’s shoulder. “She’s alive. Her injuries were less severe than yours, though not by much. But we got to both of you in time. She’s resting in the room across from yours.”

“Thank you,” Violet whispered, her shoulders releasing some of the tension within them. Suddenly a pair of footsteps ran down the hall before the door slammed open. The footsteps paused for a moment then slowly made their way over to Violet’s bed. 

“Hey, Louis! See - I told you she’d wake up!” the girl’s voice took on a happy, casual tone. 

Violet felt her heart stop. How did she know Louis’ name? Why was he here? Violet’s ears picked up on the soft brushes of hands moving together. Was Louis signing? A small, annoyed sound emitted from Louis’ throat before he ran out of the room. 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll be back,” the girl resumed the bandaging, finishing after another minute. “Oh! That reminds me, my name’s Renata. Should’ve told you when you woke up but it just slipped my mind.” Renata let out a lighthearted laugh. “What’s your name? Oh, probably shouldn’t ask. Only Louis has brought up his.”

The door creaked open and two pairs of footsteps appeared beside the bed. A warm hand was placed on Violet’s arm. “You’re up,” Clementine’s voice appeared beside Violet.

“Well, I should leave you to it,” Renata’s voice chirped before she left the room.

A moment of silence filled the room. The detective wanted to be alone when she spoke with her friend. “I’m so happy you’re awake, Vi. Louis is too. He’s nodding his head so energetically right now, I’m surprised it hasn’t fallen off,” Clementine’s chuckle brought a pause in her sentence. 

“How did-” Violet’s raw throat burned when she talked only to falter off.

“We were able to find you thanks to the trail Prisha left behind. It was good that we were able to. If we had showed up any later, you would’ve been dead.” Clementine’s voice was thick with relief and fear of what could have been. 

Violet winced as she moved, the blood splotches appearing on her bandages when she did so. “How’s Prisha?” The ex-yakuza’s voice was weak. 

“She’s… not in the best shape but better than you are. When we found the two of you, both of you were in bad condition. It was honestly a miracle you two held on as long as you did. We should’ve gotten there sooner.” Clementine’s voice was heavy with her emotions. The sadness in them was palpable

Violet tried to get up only to be pushed back down by Clementine. “You’ll reopen your wounds if you move too much. The best thing both of you can do is rest.” It was clear from Clementine’s voice that she had already given this talk before. 

Violet reluctantly agreed, returning to her spot on the bed. 

Clementine continued to fill Violet in on the situation. According to Clementine, she and Louis had found Violet and Prisha and brought them to an orphanage where a woman named Ms. Martin who was once a skilled healer worked. It was thanks to her that they were alive. It had been around four days since they had arrived here, and while Violet had been slipping in and out of consciousness this had been the first time she had been fully awake. The pain that Violet was constantly feeling made part of her wish she hadn’t woken up yet.   
After a while Clementine left to check on a few things, leaving Louis alone with Violet. He slowly sat down in the chair beside the bed before reaching for Violet’s hand. He carefully wrapped his fingers around hers. The silence between them was suddenly broken when short, rough sobs left Louis’ throat. 

Violet turned her head in the direction of the sound and squeezed his hand. “Lou,” Violet coughed sharply, wincing in pain. “I’m fine.” She felt his hand shake violently in hers. 

After a few minutes his sobs stopped. Louis stepped away from the bed with loud sniffles. It was quiet in the room save for the scratching of the pen against a rough piece of paper. Louis returned to her side, the two friends sat in silence neither knowing what to say. Louis simply wanted to make sure Violet was okay. So he sat there for a while, accepting a pitcher of water from one of the orphans before helping Violet drink some. After two hours had passed, the dreadlocked boy rose to his feet, giving her hand one final squeeze before walking out. 

Violet stared up, surrounded once again by pure darkness. Her energy was slowly slipping from her grasp. Her eyes burned with each passing moment but were heavy all the same. Finally she fell into a deep slumber. 

\----

Sophie and Minnie were walking down a familiar path. Their sandals hit against the dirt road with determination as they waked side by side.Sophie placed her hands casually around the back of her head. She glanced over at Minnie who seemed calm about returning back to the orphanage, but Sophie knew just from one glance that her twin was excited.The pure joy in her eyes made that clear. It had been a month since they were last able to return to the orphanage. Both of the twins were excited to finally see Willy, Tenn, AJ and Allison again along with all the other kids. Not to mention Ms. Martin and Renata. Sophie was about to start up a conversation when Minnie’s face brightened up. Sophie didn’t even have to look. They were home. 

Sophie looked forward and was met by a friendly wave from Renata who was practically beaming with happiness. Sophie returned the gesture, happy to see her best friend again. Minnie immediately ran forward and swept Renata in a tight loving hug, slowly spinning her around. Renata giggled as she placed kiss after kiss on Minnie’s face. 

“Welcome home, Min! You too, Sophie!” Renata looked over at Sophie who was making her way over. 

“Thanks, Ren. Did anything interesting happen while we were gone? Oh did, Willy finally get his loose tooth out? Did Tenn finish the drawing?” Sophie’s questions made Renata giggle as she was placed down again. She placed a finger against her lips then gave a wink. “It’s a secret.”

Sophie let out an annoyed groan. “Come on, Renata!” 

Renata laughed, enjoying teasing her friend while enjoying the warmth of Minnie’s embrace.“Oh!” Renata pulled away from Minnie for a second. “There is something you two should know,” Renata’s friendly energy dampened a bit along with her tone. The twins shared a worried look before turning their attention back to her. 

“Minnie!” Sophie called out towards her twin who was sprinting into the orphanage, not willing to slow down. She couldn't blame her, she wanted to do the exact same thing. Sophie cursed under her breath as she drew out her hidden blades. Why did Renata and Ms. Martin let some yakuza inside? There were kids here. Kids who had already gone through enough shit in their lives, that deserved a peaceful and happy place to grow up, Sophie turned sharply on her heel as she caught up to Minnie. Only for both to freeze when they saw a face that they thought they would never see again. 

There, standing in front of them was the samurai that had caused them so much grief. Who had nearly taken Sophie’s life. Sophie tried to recall the samurai’s name; she believed it was Prisha.The samurai stood, her feet shaking more with each passing second. Her hand was placed on her katana’s hilt but it was clear to the twins as well as Prisha that she couldn’t draw it and fight properly. Her thumb was shattered and her hand was wrapped in blood stained bandages. The gauze around her waist was coated in blood that slipped down her side. A bead of sweat traveled down her face. “I…. won’t let you.” Prisha took a sharp breath, wincing in pain, “near her.” Minnie got into a defensive stance while Sophie held her blades in each hand. The tension in the room continued to build until Prisha fell sideways, ramming into the wall before sliding down. Sophie dropped her blades and ran forward, gently catching her. 

“Sophie!” Minnie hissed, motioning towards who her twin had just caught.

“She’s hurt.” the yakuza’s eyes wandered over the bloody bandages on the samurai’s body. “Besides, in her condition she couldn’t hurt me even if she wanted to.” Sophie’s words seemed to only fuel Minnie’s anger as she stormed forward to glance in the room. There asleep on the bed was the yakuza that had given them so much trouble. Her abdomen was covered in bandages which were bloody and worn-out. Her head was wrapped in a bandage that covered her eyes. Minnie looked for a moment longer before sprinting out towards the back. Sophie looked on as she shuffled Prisha back into her room and placed her on the bed. She cautiously moved a chair near the bed and sat down. She was unwilling to leave in case the samurai decided to attack again.The large scar across her side ached in memory when she looked at Prisha. Even though her words to Minnie had said otherwise, she was still anxious about their guests. 

Minnie marched outside, making a beeline to where Ms. Martin was busy playing with one of the orphans. She froze when she noticed the politician’s son playing in the corner with Tenn, busy drawing up all kinds of things. To the far left was the cop who was laughing and smiling while she played tag with Willy and AJ. The two people stopped their playing when they saw Minnie, immediately rising up and getting into defensive positions. Minnie cursed as she continued towards Ms. Martin. 

“Ms. Martin, what the hell were you thinking?” Minnie yelled, causing Ms. Martin to look up and ask the child to give them some space. Ms. Martin placed a gentle but firm hand on Minnie’s shoulder, guiding her into a corner. 

“I know you’re mad,” Ms. Martin's voice was calm and centered.

“Mad? I’m fucking pissed! There are kids here, along with you and Ren and Soph! Why did you take them in?” 

“Because they needed help and it wouldn’t be right to turn them away.” Ms. Martin kept her gaze even with Minnie’s.

“They’re dangerous!” Minnie shot her arm out, pointing towards the cop. 

“So were you and Sophie when you arrived, but I still took you in,” Ms. Martin’s words caused Minnie’s eyes to look away. “You two were armed and even still I took you in. Why is this any different?” 

Minnie’s face fell, masking the frustration on her face. She was hesitant to respond. “I need to find Renata, “ Minnie didn’t wait for Ms. Martin to speak. Her mind was too consumed by all the information she had taken in. Even if Ms. Martin was right, it didn’t change how Minnie felt. Those four were dangerous.


End file.
